


Curiosity

by RieSonomura



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Ahri's appearance is based on a different Smash rumor, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fade to Black, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Mild Sexual Content, OH DAS HOT. DAS HOT., Rare Pairings, Reimu walks in on them as they're about to make out, Sephiroth is a smug but seductive asshole, Snark, Speculative Smash Fic, T-elos is annoyed one minute and horny the next, Teasing, Tsunderes, and so...they were both switches, i guess?, in that one or more characters haven't been confirmed playable yet, largely based off a 5ch dlc rumor, reference to Azure Reflections, subversions of romantic comedy tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieSonomura/pseuds/RieSonomura
Summary: When two villains are forced to room together as if they were a couple, it leads to some... interesting interactions. (Largely based off a rumor for the rest of pass 2's DLC. See notes for more details)
Relationships: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII)/T-elos (Xenosaga)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw there’s a rumor that after Steve the next four fighters on FPV2 are Sephiroth, KOS-MOS, Reimu Hakurei and Crash Bandicoot  
> And uhhhh we got the first person on that list  
> And also, there’s a possibility that if that rumor’s true, T-elos could be a differently voiced KOS-MOS alt  
> And u can’t decide whether to simp for Sephiroth or stan T-elos so u do both and you end up shipping them and OOPS-  
> Yeah. Enjoy the snark-filled hotness.  
> One last thing T-elos has her Xenoblade 2 appearance here

**_Curiosity_ **

Well… this was certainly an unexpected turn of events.

The T-weapon developed by the Galaxy Federation, T-elos, and the legendary SOLDIER himself, Sephiroth, were assigned the same apartment in Smash Tower.

As in… as if they were a cohabiting couple.

 _This is bullshit,_ T-elos thought. _Absolute bullshit. I’m stuck with **him**? In this manner, no less? I haven’t even interacted with him since he first showed up here!_

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was silently observing T-elos. _T-elos… according to the dossier I received before I arrived, she’s somehow… a cyborg **and** an android at the same time… her body is roughly 80% organic, as opposed to her predecessor, KOS-MOS, who’s completely mechanical. Also, her AI… also unlike KOS-MOS, she seems sapient and expresses emotions like a human. _Subtly smirking, he thought, _I’d like to see what makes her tick…_

Noticing her… roommate, for lack of a better term, staring daggers into her, T-elos turned to him and quipped, “Well? What are _you_ looking at?”

“…Nothing,” the silver-haired swordsman answered her calmly, as if to downplay his intentions. “Since we’ll be stuck together here… better here than with everyone else, right?”

“What are you implying –“ T-elos began before commenting, “I… guess you’re right. I’ve seen the way you entered this tournament, and… I have to admit, you’re probably one of the few people here I can tolerate. I _can’t stand_ most of the people here.”

“Only ‘tolerate’? Harsh…” The genetically enhanced SOLDIER snarked. “But I can relate. I honestly can’t say I’m too fond of most of the people here either…”

 _Just a coincidence,_ T-elos thought. _We’re both… those kinds of people so it doesn’t take much for us to be on the same wavelength._ She shook her head. _No, no developing any kind of feelings. This is how they get you, and I don’t have time for that._ Glancing at him as he closed his eyes and smiled in a somewhat smug manner, she wondered, _Who does that asshole think he is? Wonder if he’d be singing the same tune when I’m grinding my heel into his chest…_

“Oh, another thing,” Sephiroth told T-elos. “I’ve seen the way you fight as well. It’s… very impressive. A bit… on the crude side, but very efficient.”

_Perhaps… provoking her like this…? Let’s see how she likes this taste of her own medicine…_

“Crude?!” T-elos spat.

 _I was right, he’s a complete asshole!_ T-elos then took a few deep breaths to calm herself. _No… stay calm. Can’t let him see that I’m playing into his hand… just **what** is he scheming?_

"Y-yeah, so I can destroy my opponents just as effeciently as you. So?" T-elos glared at Sephiroth as she rebutted him. "Are you trying to flatter me? Because _it won't work_."

"Heh, I see how it is," Sephiroth let out a dry chuckle. "Playing hard to get? Well..."

Noticing his hands traveling to the belts binding his jacket to his chest, T-elos muttered, "What the hell are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the jacket came off, exposing a truly glorious chiseled torso. Muscular, but not excessively so. And just... _shit_ , look at him. His long hair and slightly tanned skin... it should be _illegal_ for a man to look that good.

But he surprised her once again by slowly approaching her and cornering her against the wall, holding his arm out against the space on the wall next to her, as if to disallow her from walking away. The most puzzling part? She was powerless to stop it. It was like she was... entranced. By _him_.

" _Two can play that game._ "

 _What's... this feeling?_ T-elos pondered. _I feel... warm all over. I feel... a primal instinct to press my breasts against his chest and feel his breath on my-_ She snapped herself out of her daze. _Whomever programmed me to feel human emotions should PROBABLY have left this detail out. I don't need this!_

"What do you think you're doing...?" T-elos muttered, her tone dripping with both anger and... desire. "I can end you here, you know."

"Getting flustered, are we...?" Sephiroth reached out his other hand to teasingly caress the cyborg-android's face. Her skin was... soft to the touch. Just like a human's.

 _Hmm..._ He pondered. _Very interesting..._

"N-no I'm not...!" T-elos uttered, embarrassed, as she softly slapped the genetically altered SOLDIER's hand away.

_Truth be told, I...didn't mind that. In fact... I want him to touch me like that again..._

"You hesitated a while to push my hand away... admit it. You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Noticing her glancing to the side with a frustrated look, he teased her with, "Come on, don't be like that... look at me."

He couldn't draw his eyes away from her metallic violet glasses, her... was that... lip gloss? God, the way it shimmered against her dark skin... And the way “T-elos” was written so elegantly on the visor on her forehead…

_Very curious, indeed._

“Enough games, time to-” T-elos bellowed as she reached for the blaster holstered on the strap on her thigh, before the silver-haired man grasped her hand at that same moment.

…Was he… ever so slightly touching her _thigh_ too? Dammit…

 _Wha-?!_ T-elos’s mind became fogged with primal desire the likes of which she had never thought she’d know. _Bastard… he knows what he’s doing… and I’m…_ She looked at that stunning sight before her with her violet eyes. _I’m falling for it, hook, line and sinker. Crap. I… I want him._

She noticed his gaze traveling down to where his hand was grasping hers. _Dammit… we’re both cold blooded killers. He should not be this… **charming**._

Trying to take the upper hand in this little game of seduction they were playing, T-elos tried to get Sephiroth’s attention with “Excuse me? My _boobs_ are up here.”

_Can’t let you have all the fun… I should assert my dominance a little._

Ignoring her statement, he grabbed a part of her dark violet skirt and rubbed the material between his fingers. “This skirt… I must say, it looks cute on you.”

“Oh, come ON!” T-elos shouted, exasperated. “Are you trying to intimidate me, seduce me, or make frivolous compliments?! Cause this right here is a real mood killer!” It was then T-elos realized her slip of the tongue and stammered as she glanced to the side once more. Feeling Sephiroth’s stare pierce into her, she stammered, “You heard _nothing_ , okay?! _Nothing._ ”

“I heard _everything_.” T-elos felt Sephiroth’s hand on her chin as he tilted her head to meet his gaze, his expression both confident and… damn, so _sensual_. T-elos was trembling – out of nervousness, humiliation, frustration, and most of all… _lust._

“F-fine,” T-elos stuttered, “You… got me. You found what makes me tick, alright?!”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re a mind reader or something,” The SOLDIER teased the cyborg-android.

“Of course not,” T-elos scoffed. “Remember, I’m technically an AI. I know how humans think and I know that was your plan all along.”

“I’m impressed,” Sephiroth commended the cyborg-android.

“But… you know…” T-elos wrapped one of her arms around his bare back and pulled him slightly closer to her. “I’m not… entirely opposed to this situation.”

“Can’t say I am either.” He grinned softly as he drew closer.

_She truly is intriguing…_

“But next time,” T-elos boasted, “ _I’ll_ be the one putting you on the spot.” She pressed her breasts against that chiseled chest of his, and one of his hands instinctively slid down to her surprisingly soft skirt-clad ass.

Her breasts… all of her body felt warm to his touch, just like an actual human’s. He couldn’t help but wonder what else about her was organic outside of what he could see.

“I look forward to seeing you try.”

“Oh, I _will_ , mark my words.”

“Heh… just don’t overheat on me, or anything.”

“You won’t have to worry about that.” T-elos winked briefly before bragging, “I’m _not_ KOS-MOS, after all.”

“And that’s a good thing.” Their faces slowly inched closer to each other, lips parted, about to go in for a kiss.

 _KOS-MOS only **wishes** she could experience this thrilling sensation…_ T-elos thought as she slowly closed her eyes and subtly shivered in excitement. _I truly am superior to her in every way… **especially** here._

Right before their lips could meet, however, they heard the door swinging open.

“Wait, did we lock the-“ T-elos began before a young woman, who looked to be in her mid-to-late-teens, barged in. She seemed to be wearing a two-piece variation of a shrine maiden’s outfit with several creative liberties taken; brown clogs with white ankle-high socks; amber eyes; brown hair with two portions hanging by her face in rather unusual hair ornaments; and a lacy red and white bow in her hair.

“I know you’re here, Ahri! A nine tailed fox, eh? You must be a Youkai! Let’s- …huh?” Noticing her roommate wasn’t there, she looked around and then noticed the true residents of the apartment in a rather… _steamy_ situation.

“W-w-whaaaaaaa!!!” The young shrine maiden shouted in embarrassment as she tried to back away and tripped and fell on her rear.

 _Oh, right. **Her** , _Sephiroth thought. _I remember reading about her, too… Reimu Hakurei. The self-proclaimed Shrine Maiden of Paradise, upholding the order in the realm of Gensokyo where humans and Youkai coexist._ He grumbled as he rolled his eyes. _Or as I like to call her, the Bullet Brat. I’ve fought her once. All those bullets… what a nuisance._

“Stupid brat,” T-elos complained as she reached for her blaster. “I’ll-“

“Let me handle this.” Grabbing his Masamune, Sephiroth pointed it at the intruder. “Miss Reimu Hakurei, I presume? What brings you here? Honestly, Gensokyo natives don’t know how to knock.”

“I-I thought this was the apartment I’d be sharing with Ahri from Runeterra!” It was then Reimu realized who she was talking to. “By the gods, _Sephiroth?!_ I-I’m terribly sorry! I saw nothing, honest!”

“You’d better not have.” Drawing his sword away, he watched as Reimu got up and walked to the door. “And lock the door on your way out.”

“Fiiine…” Reimu grumbled as she set the lock on the doorknob of the ajar door before heading out. “Some first day in Smash City this is… I’m _so_ telling Marisa about this.”

As the now-locked door slammed shut, T-elos teased the one-winged angel himself with “Now, where were we…?”

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> TSUNDERE T-ELOS TSUNDERE T-ELOS  
> Also, idk if I did Reimu’s character justice, I haven’t played too much of dem 2hus, though I’ll get that Azure Reflections game on Switch as a little taste. And yes, that’s the Ahri from League of Legends that Reimu’s rooming with. There’s a rumor that says a League of Legends character will be DLC, maybe in a hypothetical pass 3 if it happens, and that it’d most likely be Ahri.


End file.
